


Starting a New Life

by sunshinestealer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinestealer/pseuds/sunshinestealer
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri move into their apartment in Fukuoka. Shit's cute, yo.





	

The day had finally come. The moving truck was outside of Yuu-Topia, and squads of removal men were flitting in and out of the premises with boxes upon boxes of everything from Yuuri's cherished belongings to new furniture hurriedly bought at Ikea and Loft to decorate their new apartment.

Yuuri and Viktor had decided to make Hasetsu their home, and one of the biggest surprises from Viktor after the informal wedding ceremony held on the grounds of Hasetsu Castle was that he had bought an apartment. A very nice, modern build apartment in nearby Fukuoka - but unfurnished and absolutely enormous by Japanese standards. Yuuri had hardly grown up poor, but he and his parents were absolutely amazed that Viktor had so blithely slapped down the cash and signed a lease in a foreign language for an apartment in a complex that had its own gym, private pool, security guards and, most importantly, enough space for Makkachin and her new little brother, Vicchan. (Yuuri had nearly cried when Viktor had surprised him with the chocolate brown spoodle puppy on Valentine's Day.)

Yuuri had said his goodbyes to the family last night over a bowl of katsudon, and of course, Dad had gotten horribly drunk. Viktor had gotten the giggles off of a bottle of vodka and was now nursing a slight headache, but was doing his fair share of the work, lifting and loading as many boxes as possible, and making sure that Makkachin and Vicchan were comfortably secured by their harnesses in the back seat of Yuuri's new car, another extravagant wedding gift he had nearly (well, actually) cried at.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was now looking at the shell of his old bedroom, which he knew was now going to be used for guests at Yuu-Topia. Still, he'd grown fond of the little tatami room and the memories he had - Viktor Nikiforov posters all over his walls, magazine clippings stashed in a desk drawer, getting his first laptop and trying to connect to the Internet to stream videos of the man who was now his husband...

God, he couldn't believe how lucky he had been. Most people never even got the chance to meet their idol, let alone discover they were soulmates.

There was only one box left in Yuuri's room, and it was exactly... that. Yuuri hadn't had the heart to purge any of his Viktor memorabilia over the years during the big spring clean. He couldn't believe how he still yearned for the figure in the photographs, despite knowing he now had the real man just outside of his family home, about to drive him to a new city to start a new life.

He'd only ever confessed his... admiration to Phichit back when they were studying in Detroit, who had chuckled and said that it sounded much more like a  _crush_. Yuuri had protested it at first, flustered, but as time drew on... well, yes. That word described his feelings towards Viktor exactly. It wasn't just hero worship or idolatry, but a genuine, loving feeling in his heart at the very sight of Viktor, whether on a screen, page, or in real life.

His parents and friends had teased him about it, but Yuuri wondered just how different his life would be had he not decided to follow in Viktor Nikiforov's footsteps. Maybe he would have continued ballet, and never set a single blade on the ice, he would have never had the anxiety and stress of regional competitions, the bruises that formed when you didn't quite land a jump or over-rotated and fell, the joint pain that came with being a dancer... But he wouldn't exchange it for the world. Not for what it had enabled him to do, the people he had met, and... He sighed peacefully, hearing Viktor's footsteps up the small flight of stairs that led to the Katsuki family bedrooms.

"Yuuri," Viktor said softly behind him, before he even slid open the door. "The removal guys said there's no more room for boxes. Mind holding that one in your lap while we drive?"

"Sure!" Yuuri called, going to stand up almost too quickly, having to swallow down the anxiety that roiled at the very idea of leaving his family home for new circumstances. They were still close enough to Hasetsu, and in all of his infinite wisdom, Viktor had found a winter sports centre only 30 minutes on the subway from their apartment. "You mind pulling the door open?"

Viktor did just that, warmly smiling at his husband.

"Is this your box of treasures?"

Yuuri should have been horribly embarrassed that some of the photographs and magazine articles were upturned, and clearly displayed Viktor at different stages in his career - as well as some handmade nesting dolls, VHS tapes and items shared amongst the Japanese figure skating fandom - but he just grinned back.

"You could say that."

 

* * *

 

By the time they had arrived at their new apartment, it was late afternoon. Yuuri was amazed with the removal men, who had somehow finished the entire job of loading the couple's possessions (well, mostly Yuuri's own) into the apartment in just under two hours. The entrance hallway, living room, kitchen and dining room may have been stuffed with boxes, but there was one spot which was free of them. The bedroom.

They had an inflatable mattress for tonight, but come tomorrow, after their morning run with the dogs and gym session, he and Viktor would be working out the instructions for an Ikea bed and sharing their first marital night together. Viktor couldn't wait, and had tried to snuggle in beside Yuuri in his small bedroom in the past - but it hadn't worked out, with only a single bed for the two of them.

Tonight's dinner, as loath as Viktor was to order it, was fast food, which they ate around the coffee table, toasting to their new home and life together with cups of soda.

Vicchan and Makkachin were settling in well together, curled on their individual cushions next to the spot that would definitely get the most sunlight in the mornings.

Yuuri settled pleasurably against Viktor, content to just lay against the living room wall for now.

And then Viktor kissed against the column of his throat, affectionate, arms circling around his waist.

"I love you, Yuuri."

"I love you too."

This moment of bliss could have lasted forever, and Yuuri wouldn't have cared. Their life was as perfect as it could possibly be, and whilst this would normally be enough to set off Yuuri's anxiety that something was  _bound_ to go horribly wrong eventually, he was able to put it to the back of his mind. For now, at least.

 


End file.
